


【EC】You Could Be A Better Man（奴隶主E/奴隶？C  PWP/ABO/BDSM）

by youtan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, EC, M/M, Omega Charles, PWP, Spanking, 惩罚, 羊眼圈, 调教, 走绳, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Charles为奴隶向Erik求情，受到了惩罚。然而这一切只是表象。





	

“你为那些奴隶求情？”Erik用马鞭挑起Charles的下巴，冷冷地看着他。作为远近闻名的暴戾恣睢的奴隶主，吉诺莎酒庄的所有者Erik Lehnsherr今晚显然不打算轻易饶过当众忤逆他的Charles。

“大人。即便他们只是奴隶，也不应该被那样对待。”Charles咬着嘴唇，坚定地看着Erik。虽然他的身子已经在不住地轻微颤抖。惩戒室里有各种折磨人的刑具，柔弱的omega不知道将被盛怒的Alpha怎样惩罚。

“那我今天，就让你好好体验一下，奴隶应该被怎样对待。”Erik冷冷地说。

~ ~ ~

Charles被绑缚在用刑的石台上，铁链缠缚着柔软雪白的身子，双腿被羞耻地分开。奴仆粗糙的手指分开Charles柔软的臀瓣，将一条细细的皮管小心翼翼地捅入他柔软的后穴。温热的液体缓缓地灌入肠道，Charles轻声呜咽起来，异物侵入身体让他觉得十分难受，可怕的灼热感正在从下腹无可抑制地缓缓攀升。他们在给他灌催情液，用这样羞耻又强制的方式。Charles觉得自己的小腹开始逐渐胀痛起来，他抓着铁链，身子轻轻颤抖。

看到Charles苦楚的模样，Erik挥手，示意奴仆停下。

“滋味如何，我的奴隶？”Erik把Charles揽在怀里，一只手覆上他柔软的小腹，稍用力地揉按，另一只手指按住Charles的性腺缓缓地打圈。

“唔……不要……”Charles小声呜咽起来，身子颤抖着酥在了Erik怀里。身体被Alpha这样揉弄，让他吐出的气息都变得异常灼热。

“不要？”Erik冷冷地挑了一下眉，“作为我的奴隶，想要拒绝你的主人？”他加重了手上的力度，以示对Omega的惩罚。Charles羞耻地呻吟起来，身体逐渐染上了一层淫靡的粉色。他的双手被铁链吊缚着，只能任由Alpha责弄敏感的身体。催情的药物开始逐渐发挥作用，Charles觉得自己的脸烫得要命。他轻轻地扭动着身子，臀部无助地来回挨蹭着冷冰冰的石台。他明显地感觉到后穴空虚难耐地一阵阵麻上来，他知道自己下面已经越来越湿。

“这么快就有反应？”Erik恶意地拧了一把Charles已经发硬充血的乳头，疼痛和刺激让Omega轻轻地尖叫了一声，后穴更加汹涌地吞吐出更多的情液。

“没想到，你这样淫荡。”Erik冷冷地嘲弄着Charles，用手覆住了omega圆润柔软的臀部。修长的手指推入柔软的后穴，极有耐心地按压过每一寸肠壁。Charles哭泣着默默承受，Erik羞辱的话语让他觉得委屈，但身体的本能却让他后穴的秘肉紧紧地包裹住Erik侵犯他身体的手指并贪婪地吮吸。Erik很快将手指加到了三根，他随意地屈伸一下指节，就能让Charles哭叫着颤抖起来。

“你的小Charles在抬头呢，我可爱的小奴隶。”Erik沙哑的声音在Charles耳边呢喃，他另一只手覆上了Omega的下体，开始极有耐心地揉弄起来。

“唔……大人……求您……不要……”Charles感觉到自己的性器慢慢地挺立起来，他内心十分惶恐。Erik绝不会这样好心地让他顺利宣泄自己的欲望。Erik显然极有耐心，他太了解这具躯体，有足够的掌控力可以让Charles在他手上升入天堂或者坠入地狱。

快感在体内迅速堆积，血液都仿佛被情热灼烧起来，Charles轻声哭叫着无助地扭动着身体，Erik舔过他脖颈上的性腺却又再次带来了致命的一击。Charles感觉到自己的前端已经渗出了液体，他本能地放软了腰想要把它们射出来。

“不可以。”Erik在他耳边呢喃，他用手箍住了Charles的性器，拇指把马眼堵地密不透风。

“大人……求求你……”Charles的澄澈的蓝眼睛已经被情欲浸染地迷离，积蓄在眼眶中的泪水让Omega看起来更加惹人爱怜。

“任性的奴隶需要被好好的教导，”Erik声音喑哑，“在你认识到自己的错误之前，我不会让你释放。”Erik冷冷地宣布了他对Charles的处置，无情的奴隶主取过托盘里盛放着的阴茎环，紧紧地卡在了Charles性器的根部。

~ ~ ~

Charles光裸着身子趴在惩罚奴隶的石台上，他的双腿并在一起被铁链紧紧的缚住，小腹下垫了一个柔软的枕头，将雪白圆润的臀部托高。Erik已经将奴仆都遣走，他要亲自教导和惩罚Charles。

“知错了吗，Charles？”Erik轻轻地抓起Omega柔软的卷发，强迫他仰起头来回答自己的问题。

“大人……您可以成为一个更好的人。”Charles声音很轻，语气却十分坚定。

“放肆！”Erik冷哼一声，巴掌毫不留情地掴打在Charles的屁股上。omega的臀肉可怜地颤抖起来，雪白细嫩的皮肉伤立刻留下了一个鲜红的掌印。Charles轻轻啜泣了一声，带着柔软撩人的尾音。

“Charles，看来你喜欢被这样惩罚。”Erik轻轻地挑了一下眉。

“不是的……”Charles急急地否认，却害羞地把脸埋进了臂弯。

“口是心非。”Erik冷笑了一声。再次扬起手，击打在了Omega圆润挺翘的臀部。Charles在他的拍击下无助地扭动着身子，柔软的哼叫也逐渐变了声调。Charles细嫩的皮肉很快被掴打地红肿起来，Erik把手掌放到Omega的腿间开始抚摸他已经湿得一塌糊涂的下体。Charles浑身如遭电击，发出了十分羞耻地呻吟。

“这样舒服，还说不喜欢？”Erik冷冷地嘲弄让Charles无地自容。Erik提起了Charles的身子，将手上的情液抹在他的身体上。Charles羞愧地低下了头，任由Erik动作。

“你想为那些奴隶求情是吗，Charles？”Erik抬起他的下巴，Charles轻轻地点了点头。

“如果你能经受住下面的考验，我就答应你的要求。”

~ ~ ~

“过来。“Erik扯了扯手上的丝绳。

Charles呜咽了一声，险些双腿发软就跪坐下去。情热的折磨和刚才责打的惩罚已经让他浑身酥软无力，卡在腿间的绳子任意的摩擦都会变成压倒他的最后一根稻草。

第一个小小的结抵住了Omega敏感的下体，Charles吸了一口气小心翼翼地迈开了步子。纠缠的绳结刮过Omega敏感柔弱的双球，沿着臀缝向后摩擦，下体的刺激让Charles说不清是痛苦还是舒服，他轻轻地扭动着身子，乳夹上的铃铛撞击出淫靡的声响。

”舒服吗，Charles。“Erik扯了一下丝绳，Charles颤抖着呻吟了一声，羞耻地摇了摇头。

并不太长的距离，Charles走起来却异常艰难。Erik显然并不打算轻易饶了他，他故意将绳索提得很高，紧紧地卡入Charles的下体和私处，任何轻微的移动都会给Omega带来巨大的刺激。Charles轻轻地哭了起来，挨着的几个越来越大的绳结无情地凌虐着他身体最为柔弱的地方，过分的刺激让Charles的大腿不住地发颤。而他的后穴却分泌出更多羞耻的情液，浸湿了绳索，还顺着大腿根部湿哒哒地往下流。

“如果觉得受不了，你可以停下。“Erik冷冷地说。Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，挺直了身子，继续往前走。他的双手被缚在背后，必须小心地平衡好身体。

不断被调教的身体让情热变本加厉地催发出来，Charles感到下体开始要命地痒起来。绳子越来越高，绳结也越来越大。Charles不自觉地用绳结磨着自己的私处，乳铃发出连绵的响声。

“唔……”Charles啜泣了一声，他的背上挨了一鞭。

“不许这样，你会弄伤自己的。”Erik冷冷地训斥他，他把绳子系在了挂钩上，走到了Charles身边。

Charles艰难地往前挨了两步，绳结接连不断地压入下体又摩擦着抽走让他的身子颤抖起来，终于双膝发软，将要跪坐下去。

Erik及时把他捞了起来，从绳索上抱了下来。他把Charles放在了了刚才的石台上，分开了他的双腿，检查他的私处。清凉的药膏被Alpha修长的指尖在omega下体缓缓地抹开，Charles呜咽着流下泪来。

“你输了，Charles。”Erik有些得意地看着他，“所以，你救不了他们。”

“大人……”Charles轻轻地抓住Erik的衣袖，“我愿意用别的东西交换……”

~ ~ ~  
Charles跪在Erik面前，他把羊眼圈从温水里取出来，小心翼翼地为Alpha戴上。他的手指抚摸过这件可怕的淫具，身子轻轻颤抖起来。

“后悔了吗？”Erik抚摸着他的脸颊，温柔地问他。

Charles摇了摇头，小声说：”请您使用奴隶的身体。”

Erik将Charles抱到了石台上，他已经命人在上面铺了一条柔软的毯子。Erik捉住了Charles的双手，拉过头顶，用丝绳绑缚起来。又取过一条丝帕，蒙住了他的眼睛。

手腕的束缚和视觉被剥夺让Omega的身体变得异常敏感而不安，Erik任何轻微的碰触都能得到十分热烈的回应。他吻过Charles敏感的性腺，轻轻地啃咬着他白嫩的耳垂。他只是轻轻地揉了揉Omega饱胀的前胸，Charles已经软地直不起腰来。

“不要害怕，Charles。你待会儿会享受到世间的极乐。”Erik看着因为被分开腿而颤抖起来的Omega，轻轻揉着对方栗色的卷发温柔地安抚着。Erik将性器浅浅地插入Charles的穴口，Charles弓起了身子哼叫起来。Erik极有耐心地在Charles的穴口轻轻浅浅地戳刺着，让羊眼圈上的细密柔韧的软毛刷过Omega穴口每一道褶皱。过分的酥痒变成了十分残忍的撩拨，Charles哭叫着握紧了拳头。

“大人……求您……不要这样……折磨我……”Charles无助地扭摆着身子，却被Erik的双手严厉地禁锢住腰肢。

“Charles，不可以太着急。”Erik俯身亲吻Omega的脸颊。蒙眼的丝帕已经被omega的泪水打湿，Charles喘息地十分厉害。

“把腿抬起来一些。”Erik命令已经有些意乱情迷的Charles。Omega听话地把身体打开，祈求他的进入。Erik一手扶助Charles的腿根，另一只手轻轻地夹住他的乳尖，缓缓地揉捻。

Charles发出了十分羞耻的呻吟，他的背弓了起来，挺起胸脯迎合着Erik的玩弄。他的腿分得更开，轻轻摇动着屁股，希望Erik能动地更快一些。

”大人……求你……求你……“Charles咬着嘴唇，无助地蜷起了脚趾。羊眼圈上柔韧的细毛在他敏感的内壁上缓慢地反复刷弄，仿佛被千万只蚂蚁噬咬的滋味让Charles哭叫起来。这种从未经受过的刺激带来了难以名状的快感，让Charles既害怕，又期待。Erik解开了Charles手上的束缚，让Omega搂住他的肩膀。Charles将腿分得更开，而Erik却仍旧只是极有耐心地长进长出。

“大人……求您惩罚我……”Charles哭着祈求Alpha，这样缓慢的速度实在过于磨人。

“想要我快一些？”Erik在Charles耳边吹气，Omega害羞地缩着脖子的样子让他觉得可爱极了。

“是的……大人……求求你……”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，Erik将性器整根没入。

Erik逐渐加快了抽插的速度，Omega发出了甜美而婉转的呻吟。后穴被细密的软毛刷过，又刺又痒的撩拨让Omega渴望被Alpha更深更重地插入，而每一次的插入又让Omega感到更加地酥痒难耐。  
Charles的下体很快再次挺立起来，冰冷的束环勒得他十分难受。Charles小声呜咽着，把拳头含在嘴里。

Erik仔细地注意着Omega身体的变化，第一次用这样的东西，他担心过分的快感会让Charles承受不住。他挑开了Charles蒙眼的丝帕，吻去Omega眼角的泪滴，又松开了束缚他性器的银环。

“大人……我可不可以……”Charles小声祈求，他的身体颤抖地十分厉害，后穴过分的刺激让他的欲望很快就会喷薄而出。

“射吧。”Erik说完轻轻地吮吸了一下Charles的乳尖。双重的刺激让Omega尖叫着射了了出来，白浊的沾湿了Erik的小腹。

Erik蘸了一点，点在Charles的下唇上，Omega乖巧地把Alpha的手指含进口中，轻轻地吮吸。

Erik轻轻按住Charles的腰，准备退出来。Omega的双腿换住了他的腰，轻轻摇了摇头。

“您还没有到。”Charles小声说，他很清楚Erik埋在他后穴的性器还硬着。

“你还受得住吗？”Erik抚摸着Charles柔软的卷发，温柔地问他。

Charles红着脸点了点头，“大人……请您使用我的身体……”他很小声地说，害羞地垂下了头。

Erik把Charles轻轻地翻了个身，重新抽插起来。后入带来的刺激显然更为剧烈，Charles哼叫地十分厉害，在软毛刷过内腔的腺体时呜咽着仰起了雪白的脖颈。过分的快感几乎将Omega完全湮没，在Charles觉得自己快要晕厥过去的时候，Erik终于将性器捅入Charles的宫口，在Omega被酥痒刺激了宫口的尖叫声中，彻底地释放在了他的身体里。

Charles轻声啜泣着承受着Alpha精液的浇灌。Erik把他搂在怀里，轻轻地抹去他眼角的泪滴。

“知道这些东西的厉害了，下次还敢玩吗？”Erik轻声斥责着怀里软得几乎化成了一滩水的Omega，就像一个嘴硬心软的丈夫宠溺地斥责他任性的妻子不要再去玩火一样。

刚才过于剧烈的情事让Charles叫得几乎说不出话来。他和他的丈夫的身体还连接在一起，以一种淫靡又亲密的方式。Charles不说话，只是轻轻地往Erik怀里钻，他的身上酸疼的厉害，他还等着Alpha把他抱回楼上的浴室，清理一团糟的身体。

Erik从Charles的身体里退了出来，他的动作又惹来对方不住的颤抖和轻声的呜咽。他用毯子把Charles裹好，小心翼翼地抱了起来。

他的Omega大概可以消停上几个月了，Erik想着。

“Erik，我们下次玩什么？”

“闭嘴，Charles！”Erik已经打开了卧室的大门，他觉得他似乎真的有必要好好地教育一下他索取无度的Omega。

窗外的葡萄结出了饱满丰润的果实，或许在事关奴隶制存废的战争一触即发之前，Erik觉得，他和Charles或许还能在岁月安稳地享受一个丰年。

-FIN-


End file.
